


恶魔的晚餐

by revolldelso



Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolldelso/pseuds/revolldelso
Summary: 一位女士的产出代发。





	恶魔的晚餐

说实话，天使真的很会享受。是说天使总会有发现美的眼睛，拉斐尔从环球剧场到现在的家庭影院，他总能选到好片子，然后叹服于人类的想象。

 

克鲁利回到家就看到拉斐尔红着眼睛像一坨缀着草莓的奶油，软乎乎地瘫在沙发上，天使带着浓浓的鼻音说一声:“你回来了哦。”

艹，是个恶魔就顶不住。

 

克鲁利把小蛋糕送到拉斐尔手上，等爱人缓过劲儿来，就开始了他的晚餐。

 

拉斐尔显然还沉浸在剧情里，虽然配合，但是心不在焉。

恶魔不开心了，他竖着瞳化出一半真身。

 

拉斐尔的下半身被蛇尾缠住的一瞬才意识到不妙。

 

哦，这该死的占有欲。

 

拉斐尔真成了一滩化掉的奶油了，克鲁利埋在拉斐尔的颈窝里啃食。一手揉搓着天使柔软的胸部，一手往天使的后穴开垦，尾巴紧紧缠着拉斐尔，巨大的性器在天使的双腿间跃跃欲试。

拉斐尔被恶魔熟练的手法搞到崩溃，没过多久，拉斐尔浑身泛着红色的光泽，像熟透的苹果。

 

 

蛇被诱惑了。

 

当他的阴茎置入天使的后穴，天使习惯性地用手满足他的另一根，克鲁利显然是被拉斐尔撸爽了，蛇信子在拉斐尔立起的乳尖来回戳弄，引得天使惊喘连连。拉斐尔的脚不住地勾住蛇尾，蛇尾上的鳞片刮擦着天使大腿内部的嫩肉，弄得他有些受不住了，他顺着克鲁利的后背拍，不断念叨着快停下。

 

克鲁利看拉斐尔已然沁出了泪，心下不忍，又变回了人的形态，贱兮兮地舔掉天使的眼泪，掐着天使腰上的软肉进行最后冲刺。

 

天使被恶魔折腾得不想动弹，看着身上的青青紫紫直翻白眼。恶魔讨好地趴在天使身上吹吹，花了好一会儿功夫才把天使原来的肤色还原。

 

恶魔拆开一块新的小蛋糕投喂给天使:“我会记住它们曾经分布在哪里。”恶魔戴上墨镜:“我快标记完咯。”

 

 

 


End file.
